


The Adventures of Panthera Noire: Lost Chapter, Timebreaker

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Panthera Noire [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Badass Alix Kubdel, Chat Noir Juleka Couffaine, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s01 Chronogirl | Timebreaker, F/F, F/M, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Past Character Death, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: For the last few months, Juleka Couffaine has been the one and only cat miraculous holder, Panthera Noire. Leading side by side with her heroic partner Ladybug.The two have had countless adventures, winning battles against evil and protect g their friends, family, and home from Hawkmoth’s forces of endless akumatized victims.However there’s a hole in history that remains a faded, foggy, mystery for the two of them, Timebreaker.Due to time travel, the two heroes were left with a wrinkled version of what happened in the first vanished timeline. So what happened?Let’s see...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Alix Kubdel & Jalil Kubdel & Mr. Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant (one sided)
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Panthera Noire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678267
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	The Adventures of Panthera Noire: Lost Chapter, Timebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So this one shot is basically just to make up for the lack of Timebreaker in the actual Panthera Noire fic, as I only wrote the aftermath of what happened due to erased time shenanigans!
> 
> And.. like.. also cause I wanted to write it,... so like... ENJOY??
> 
> (Also note: this episode was before PicturePerfect/Reflekta)

Juleka yawned, watching Alix and Kim bicker in from the classroom. Class had ended about... what... ten minutes ago? She doesn’t know, she’s been listening to Rose ramble about the new young adult novel she had her nose buried in for the last few days.

What was it about? Juleka had no clue.

Something something, some bitch named Jessica Steel-Tiger was the lost princess of a dystopian castle who got carried away after something something revolts, leader of the rebellion, super sexy.. something.. She was some Moon warrior.. or the sexy robot moon prince, who was probably named something kinda dumb like Thunderrose Abberstone or something, was.

Juleka was not paying attention whatsoever. Stop judging her memories she was busy doodling flowers in her notebook like the little gay shit she was. Yes they were roses. Fuck you. Anyways- Kim was about to say something stupid-

“...I bet—“ Oh by here we go. Juleka was making a roulette spin in her brain on what the himbo was going to say now. Though she wasn’t expecting Alix to explode, saying-

”Shut up! Just shut up with the bets!” Alix exclaimed, drawing the class’s attention as she pressed her finger against the jock’s chest. “I don’t know what’s up with you and proving all your shit but we’re sick of this- you want a bet? Cool! Let’s do a bet! Tomorrow! A race around Trocadero!”

Juleka let out a low whistle under her breath. Well. Someone finally snapped.

Really that wasn’t surprising. Alix was the only other competitive person in the classroom, becoming the partner in crime for Kim. Mr Macho Man who threw his physical limits on the line in the name of showing off. But bet after bet, for years, Juleka found the ridiculousness tiring, as did everyone else who knew Kim before.

Looking around the room, Rose had paused a little to watch beside her, Nathaniel had crushed on his desk like an hour ago but he looked like he was getting up now from the yelling, Marinette’s squad was watching from her desk, and Chloe and Sabrina could care less.

“Pfft? A race? Against me? Alix you’ve got to be joking if you think you can win a race against these legs with your-“ Kim started but found himself getting jostled around by Alix.

”I’ll be on my rollerblades dumbass, if you’re so ‘athletic’ you’ll keep up nicely in my dust!” Alix shot back with a smirk. _Ooooh dang._ Juleka thought, her eyebrows raising, _And then Kim is probably gonna say-_

”What’re the rules?” He asked, looking ticked as hell at the little midget’s defiance. Alix grinned widely, giving Max, who was watching this entire ordeal between them, a look. The young boy tilted his head to the side before opening up his phone with a nod before Alix looked up at Kim challengingly.

”If you lose, no more bets for the entire school year. But if I lose, you get to have my rollerblades.”

There was like a shattering sound in the room. If this was an anime, Juleka would’ve described this as the scene where the camera splits into multiple people turning and gasping.

Alix _loved_ her rollerblades. Jesus- she probably called them her babies at some point. She wore them everywhere she was legally allowed to and not. If she wasn’t wearing them she was probably holding them on her somehow so she could wear them later.

For as long Juleka knew Alix, Alix was skating. And she knew this pair was Alix’s favorite. Juleka slowly looked at Kim, and she could see the grin of mischievous jubilation going across his face. He took the carrot hanging above his head. This wasn’t going to end well.

”Deal!”

...

Juleka cracked open the soda and passed it over to Alix who took it greedily with a smile on her face, managing to drink it despite spinning circles around the goth girl.

”Show off.” Juleka remarked, Alix just laughed.

”Nothing wrong with that!” Alix said, before squeaking as she stumbled a little and a little of her drink dribbled down her chin. She and Juleka snorted, before Alix clumsily wiped herself with her shirt.

”At least you have a helmet on for eating shit into the ground.” Juleka said. Alix chuckled. Well the girl was semi right there. She was incredible skilled at her blade now, obviously, in fact she’d been thinking of joining a roller derby if she had the time, but those first years- hoo boy that was a hilarious year for Jalil wasn’t it. She showed him at least.

”I won’t be eating shit at the race tomorrow.” Alix said with a smug grin, Juleka hummed, kicking a rock to the side as the lowering sun sent their shadows crawling across the ground like reaching imitations of their forms. Stretching for several feet.

”Hopefully not! I’m rooting for you, truly the savior of the class.” Juleka said with a giggle. Alix liked Juleka. She was fun. And totally worth the few awkward months in art class of total silence between the two. “Your birthday is tomorrow isn’t it?”

”Shit- it is?” Alix completely forgot what today even was as she fumbled for her exercise watch- handing her soda over to Juleka to hold as she pulled up her virtual calendar. Oh. Would you look at that. “Oh, it is. Shit my dad had lunch planned for me.”

“Just show up fashionably late. Your family is important.” Juleka suggested, rubbing the ring around her finger thoughtfully. _That was true.._ Alix thought _. But her friends were important too.._

”Yeah I’ll figure something out” Alix said dryly.

She ended up going with her dad. Though her eye found itself constantly checking her watch, before just making the obvious decision and setting an alarm.

The day was nice and it felt like the breeze was at her back. Walking with her dad, she slightly wondered where Jalil was but figured he was probably working as usual. Glancing up at Alim Kubdel, a comfortable smile went across her cheeks.

Birthdays weren’t very big to her. They stopped being when Mom died.

Her eyes drifted down a bit. Trying to imitate the big parties she’d have felt incomplete and wrong. Fake. So they stopped when the grief got too much and they realized they just had to live with the Alice Kubdel sized hole in the world. Along with the other punctures in her life.

Ms Bourgeois? She hardly misses that woman she was an ass. Childhood friend? Alix felt sick thinking about the empty space at the funeral. Alix tsked.

W-Whatever, Chloe was an ass anyways, the more she told herself that the more the pain numbed like how she wanted. Auntie Emilie? Alix hated how she barely could recount the woman’s face. She hadn’t seen her for a long time, even before her... disappearance, and yet that still stung.

But despite all of that, despite all of those holes in the universe, Alix kept her head high. Because she was Alix Kubdel. And no one knew how to go with the flow than her. No one. Time was something that healed. So she just had to be patient. And then the pain would finally leave. So why complain.

Rolling up to the.. oh great, the Grande Paris. That wasn’t salt on the open wound she was totally not thinking about. Alix made another glance at her watch but continued to walk by her dad’s side.

Getting seated was nice and easy. The Grande Paris restaurant was something open for both people who were and weren’t... signed in? Registered? It was open for people who were and weren’t staying there. But it was apparently hella expensive. Alix supposed it was worth it though. The food was bitchin’.

..What her dad is like head curator at the Louvre you telling me Alix ain’t a rich? Dude she hides it well okay just- anyways- they’re seated now. And after getting a small look from her dad she took her hat off with a slight, but not bitter, huff.

Alix picked at the seams of the menu, ‘reading’ it. Really her eyes were just skimming over it over and over without actually soaking in annnything in it. 

“Welcome to the Grande Paris hotel, could I get you started on anything?”

Alix’s legs kicked around under her chair as she looked up at the waitress. The woman’s fluffy dark red hair curling around her cheeks as her many piercings twinkled in the room light. Huh so the standards for the workers here had finally lowered a little. Good, Alix always hated how the hotel turned away people who looked ‘unprofessional.’ Pfft- coming from her.

”Uhm- Alix what would you like? It’s your birthday, after all.” Her father asked, with a nervous smile. Alix glanced at her watch and gave a shrug as she picked the menu up again.

”Uhhhh, spaghetti sounds cool.” She drawled, skimming her eyes over the fancy font again, and the waitress just nodded. The woman took her dad’s order, before leaving, though not before giving her a look.

Eventually the food came, the two didn’t talk much besides how she was doing, how grades were- as if they were trying to avoid the blacklisted topics. Mom and the akumas. Besides those two topics which seemed to cascade over everything now, lunch was nice. 

“I know you’d rather be hanging out with your friends today, so I’m grateful you came to- ahem- ‘hang with me’.” Her father softly chuckled.

”Hah, for sure dad. I’ve just got a little thing around 12 I got to get to. No worries.” Alix shrugged “It’s nice to see you, you’re usually busy. Yknow?”

”I’m sorry for that. You know how the museum is.” He said, his ringless fingers tapping on the table a little nervously. Alix stared at them for a moment. It’s not that he lost Mom and his rings. In fact her father treasured them. She just knew how terrified he was of losing them.

She wondered if he’ll ever get over her. She wondered if she would too.

”No no! It’s cool! It was nice of you to take time for me anyways, some parents don’t do that so you’re a real one, old man.” She waved a hand, totally not referring to a fashion designer she knew. Which one? Take your pick. There was two.

Mr Kubdel gave a weak chuckle, not entirely getting what his daughter said but did his best to take the compliment happily. Alix appreciated it. She was privileged to have a dad like him.

It was then that her eyes veered off to the right, seeing two familiar forms walking into the restaurant and making their seats a little closer to the window. Mr Dupain looked up a little and caught her view and happily waved.

Alix waved back to the man, a smile quirking up her cheeks before she paused and slumped back on her chair to look at her dad. Though quickly she reassessed and spoke-

“Those were Marinette’s parents. You know one of the chicks I’m friends with?” She said. He laughed.

”Yes, I remember. Her parents make the best bread in the whole of Paris! We went to get some of their pastries during Christmas last year!” He said happily, before glancing at the two again and back to his daughter. “This is quite the expensive restaurant though, perhaps it’s a special occasion..”

Alix knew the tone in that sentence. He was missing her again.. wasn’t he.. _Time doesn’t slow for anyone._ Alix reminded herself. Her dad was allowed to mourn, but she couldn’t slow down, not her. She had to keep growing. She had to keep moving.

”Speaking of special occasions.. your birthday Alix-“

Oh boy time for some speech. Alix remembered her mom- Never mind. It’s been years, stop thinking about it.

”It’s only a birthday.” Alix drawled, tilting her head to the side a little in a low cringe. And death was only death.

Her father tutted, waving a finger as he began to reach into his suit, “Tsk, tsk, tsk, No, this is a special birthday for you.”

Special?

”What do you mean?” She asked

Alim gingerly held out a watch from his inside pocket, presenting it to her with wide excited eyes. “This family heirloom was made by our ancestors, and has been passed down from one generation to the next! Each one on their sixteenth birthday”

Oh. Great. She hoped her slight disappointment wasn’t showing. It wasn’t that she hated this kind of stuff, actually, Alix could say she’s about as nerdy and obsessed with history as her family if she had less dignity and care of her reputation, but still.

It was like presenting a... uh.. hm. Alix didn’t have any metaphor at the moment she was busy trying to focus on what her dad was saying for once cause she wasn’t an asshole daughter.

”-And today, it’s yours to inherit it.” He smiled, sliding it towards her. Alix laughed weakly.

”Did Jalil lose watch privileges or something?” She asked with a quirked up eyebrow, perhaps she could politely push it onto him? “Did he try and use it for one of his alien theories?”

”No, your mother specifically requested it was to be given to you.” He answered softly. Alix paused. He mentioned her. _Mom wanted it to go to.. me?_

“She.. did?” Alix weakly murmured, staring at it. Her face staring back at her in the silver reflection of the small delicate trinket. It’s engravings precise and elegant.

Her father chuckled, trying to lighten the subject again-

“Then again, he probably would have, after all-“ Alix’s eyes blinked with surprise as he pressed on the watch, her eyes widening as it began to shutter and pop open.

In a small poof of blue smoke that dissipated in what looked to be small flickers of light, a small hologram of a young woman holding a large clock in her hands appeared. “-you could say our ancestors were quite ahead of their time.”

Alix’s jaw dropped staring at it. Holy shit. Her mom wanted her to have this?

And then suddenly it was snapped shut and Alix looked up to see her dad cheekily smiling at her covered in a polite softness that she knew was there to tease her-

“Unless you don’t want it, that’s perfectly okay, and I’ll gladly get you some new rollerblades-“ He said. Damn it, he knew her too well- he could tell she was totally hooked-

Alix lunged for it, sorta half entirely on the table as she grinned goofily at her and dragged it to her chest “No! No no no! It’s awesome- chill! Totally cool! I’ll take good care of it! I love it! Thank you!”

Just in time, Alix looked down to her beeping watch. She’d be late to the race if she waited longer. Would she even need this little exercise dinky thing now when she had this new one? Or well- old one? It had to have had an alarm function on this shit right?

She traced a finger over the watch. A soft smile stretching across her lips. One thing was for sure, she was gonna protect this shit with her life. _Mom.._

Alix then looked up at her father. His face soft and happy as he stared at her. She suddenly felt a little guilty as she glanced at her wrist watch and clicked it off.

”Are your friend’s waiting?” He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. She nodded but leaned against the table.

”I mean- yeah but-“ Alix shrugged “-I don’t want to bail on you.”

”It’s okay, Alix.” Her dad smiled, adjusting his glasses “Go on ahead. Just take good care of it, okay?”

Alix clenched it close to her chest as she slipped her cap back on and hopped off her seat.

”Of course, dad.”

...

Juleka yawned, Alix was a few minutes late. So was Marinette.

Strangly, She found herself right next to Sabrina somehow today. Rose went off to talk to Ivan, squeaking about some new songs her favorite heavy medal artists had just released that Ivan apparently liked. Though the short ginger girl placed a foot away from her was not by choice.

Poor girl tripped and fell on her clumsy enter with Chloe, no one seemed to notice as she weakly hissed in pain while others were too busy groaning about Chloe in front of the blonde’s face who angrily barked at them in response.

Juleka extended an arm out to the poor girl, pulling her gently to her feet and was checking for anything while the rest of their class just chattered around them.

”You good?” She asked.

Sabrina nodded weakly, though surprised as she looked up at her. She fumbled a bit with her glasses as she grabbed her little book and held it close to her chest as Juleka continued to brush the poor girl off.

”Was in the middle of reading when we realized we were late, put my shoes on badly” Sabrina said with a weak giggle. Juleka nodded, though rose a curious eyebrow as she paused, resting her hand on her shoulder as she peered down at it.

”Science, astrology, and space. Didn’t take you for that kind of girl, dope” Juleka said

”R-Really?” Sabrina squeaked, holding it closer to her chest as her cheeks blushed with embarrassment at her book “It-Its just a dumb interest I’ve kinda become.. uh.. obsessed with lately.”

”Yeah it’s cool dude, the stars are awesome.” Juleka smiled. Sabrina never actually rubbed Juleka the wrong way. It was just hard to connect to the girl cause of.. well.. you know who. Roger arrested her mom twice before and was one of the officers who were involved with... him.. and Chloe was always a brat. Lord knows how Sabrina deals with either.

It was then that Juleka’s hand slipped off at the sound of Marinette’s puttering feet slowly approached the group, Juleka gave a quick smile to the bully’s assistant before making her way behind Rose and Nathaniel to watch Marinette catch her breath and reveal her banner.

The class gawked in awe and Juleka could admit: That it was pretty fucking awesome.

”It looks incredible, Marinette!” Adrien winked at her and Juleka swore the poor girl melted on the spot.

”You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.” Kim scoffed, though he looked just as delighted as the rest of them to see the banner.

”Spoke too soon, Kim!” The class turned and cheered as Alix rolled up on her scraping roller skates. “But don’t worry! I’m about to give you a mouthful of my dust!”

”Big words for a short kid!” Kim shot back as the two began to size eachother up.

”I’m sixteen now dumbass! Respect your elders” Alix goofily snorted.

”IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!?” Marinette squawked, almost dropping her banner as a few people including Juleka giggled as she flailed her arms around. Though a few did scramble for their calendars as well.

”Yeah I guess?” Alix shrugged, adjusting her helmet “It’s chill if you don’t remember guys, I didn’t tell anyone, it’s not a big deal. Anyways- let’s get this over with!”

Kim nodded with a wide toothy grin “Hell yeah.”

“Let's review the official rules.” Max spoke up, adjusting his glasses as he motioned to Trocadero “Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year.”

The two athletes grinned and excitedly made their way to the line, shooting looks at their classmates and at their opponent as the class cheered.

”We’re done with those stupid dares!” Juleka shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth

”Yeah that’s right!” Ivan whooped

”No more dares!”

The two athletes stood at the line, Kim stretching in numerous goofy ways, punching the air and crouching on the ground, as Max began to count down “On your marks, get set..”

”Wait!”

Everyone kinda screeched to a halt mentally while Kim landed face first into the ground as Alix began to skate away from the line, digging in her pocket.

”Forfeiting already?” Kim snarked, pulling his head off the ground with a smirk. Alix scoffed, looking uncharacteristically serious for once as she came to the class holding what looked to be a small vintage watch in her hand. Huh.. Juleka had never seen that before.. why did it feel so weird to her though..

Alix scanned the group before landing on Adrien and handing the watch over “Hey, Adrien, hold on to this for me, would you dude? I super don’t want to drop it in the race. Protect it with your life if you have to.”

Adrien’s face lifted with confusion before he nodded quickly, “Of course!”

”Alright! Now I’m ready! Let’s do this thing!”

The race was surprisingly very exciting, Juleka was completely immersed for once? Maybe it was because it was Alix and Kim. She felt pumped and she giggled softly as she watched Rose excitedly bouncing on her feet next to her as they cheered.

”Come on Alix!” She shouted

“You got this I believe in you!” Rose exclaimed.

Thing’s were looking great. The distance was close, and she could see them approaching on their last lamp. She was ready to cheer her loudest and she could see Alix’s wide grin stretch wider and wider- until she finally heard the conversation happening feet by them.

Time seemed to slow for a moment and she could probably count the seconds of when everything went wrong.

_One._

”Chloe give it back.”

_Two._

”Why? What even is this dinky old thing she gave you?”

_Four._

”Chloe you know just as well as I do Alix is as well off as both of us. Don’t call it dinky she said it’s important to her.”

_Six._

Chloe scoffed with a sourness that felt new to Juleka

_Eight._

“...It’s probably worthless anyway..”

_Eleven._

”Chloe-“

”What the-“

_Thirteen._

Alix shot across the finish the line as the class gasped as the small silvery watch flew out from behind them- Juleka turned too late, watching Chloe’s eyes widen as her hands were fumbled forward- and the sounds of shattering and crunching metal leapt to her ears.

And then Alix’s gasp of horror.

Juleka turned and there was Alix, fallen to her knees as she delicately scooped up the remains of her shattered silver watch in her hands. Juleka almost felt sick, and it wasn’t like the guilt and sadness that was already clutching at her chest to see her friend in such sadness.

It was like a wave of genuine nausea she couldn’t describe hit her as the watch broke. She had no idea what it was but it soon passed and she still managed on her feet long enough to hear Alix’s bitter words hit all of them.

”Adrien..” She growled, voice shaking as her azure eyes burned towards the boy “ _Did you do this?”_

The poor boy paled multiple shades of sick, and Juleka watched as his mouth dropped but no words were able to come out. Alya leapt to his aid, though hiding behind her phone as if it would protect her from Alix’s wrath.

”He was holding it but then Chloe snatched it and then she opened it and got spooked and then dropped it and you, uh, skated over it!” Alya squeaked, going through her sentence like she was on speed run mode. Juleka felt Rose reach for her hand, and she squeezed it for comfort of herself, and the girl beside her.

”It was an accident!” Marinette added quickly. Alix’s face twisted, turning to Chloe who stepped back in fear behind the group and glared.

”..Chloe?” She voiced softly, and somehow that single world seemed to scald Chloe the most as her face... genuinely fell? They turned to her to hear her response but the heiress immediately forced a scowl.

”It wasn’t my fault!” She retorted. How expected of her. Juleka growled, and Rose was definitely just as pissed, as her hand squeezed tighter on Juleka’s.

“Maybe we can fix it!” Marinette tried to pep up again, but Juleka knew desperation when she heard it.

”My old man gave it to me, it was a family heirloom, Marinette..” Alix started in a low grumble, just staring glassy eyed at the shattered watch.

”Maybe we can buy you a new one?” Kim suggested, clearly not getting it like the dumbass he was in that moment. Juleka wanted to smack him.

”THIS WAS FROM MY MOM!” Alix exploded, her voice shaking as she held the shattered remains of the watch, though no piercing her skin, close to her chest. “SHE WANTED ME TO HAVE IT”

Trocadero was suddenly completely silent, with nothing but the soft bustling sounds of the city and roads far away from the small world the class now inhabited. The small world with a crying Alix, a broken watch, and a man who could turn emotions into monsters.

”A-Alix..” Marinette spoke up weakly, though like everyone, Juleka could hear the choked up and afraid tone in her voice “We can fix it-“

”I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT IT DAMN IT!” Alix spat, arms shaking as she stood up “I SHOULDN’T HAVE TRUSTED ANY OF YOU! THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULTS!”

”Alix!” Adrien cried, but Alix turned tail and started to skate away in a hurry. Marinette rolled her banner up and ran after her, calling her name in fear.

No one felt like talking about the race after that.

Alice Kubdel, to anyone who knew her, or knew Alix long enough to be trusted with this information, was Alix’s mother. Late mother. She died when Alix was a little kid due to some illness.

Rose squeezed her arm tighter. Juleka knew the girl could relate with her dad. She held Rose closer as they all huddled on Trocadero and Adrien and Chloe argued with eachother in a bitter low whisper a little ways away from them so no one could hear the spitting of confusion and frustration between the two childhood best friends.

This all felt.. wrong. This all felt.. bad. Juleka couldn’t shake the feeling of awfulness in her throat and she knew something bad was going to happen soon. She was scared.

”Chloe that doesn’t excuse anything!” Adrien shouted, his voice reaching their ears.

”Like I could care! It wasn’t my fault if the little thing was so important to her she should’ve held it herself!” Chloe shot back. God what made her extra nasty today? Juleka squinted, _But she looks... she looks scared too for some reason.._ Why the hell did Chloe look hurt?

Then there was the familiar sounds of scraping of wheels against cement again, but when the class looked up, they were met with horror.

And there Alix was- Dressed in a black and green bodysuit with a helmet covering her normally fluffy hair, face covered in a green and red visor, with the image of a clock on her chest- slowing to a stop to stare at them.

“Man, I knew you didn’t fucking care about me- but this really sells it, doesn’t it.” The girl tsked, her neck cracking to the side as Juleka caught a glimpse of her eyes through the green tint of her visor. They were dead, dark, and focused- and glaring directly at the group with a bloodlust.

Oh no.

”RUN!” Juleka screamed. The class bolted out of the way as Alix shot towards them, she barely missed Adrien by a hair before scraping around and beginning to chase Kim. Juleka turned around, gasping for air as she watched the akumatized girl reach a hand out and tap him-

Kim let out a strangled gasp, tripping, before freezing on the spot. Stuck in the paused image of his mortified expression. Juleka felt sick as he began to become _transparent_. What did Alix just do..

”Alix stop! What are you doing!?” Marinette cried, Alix spun around, sending the fashion designer a glare.

”The name is Timebreaker now!” Alix snapped, pointing her thumb at herself “As for what I’m doing, I’m gonna be using you punks to go back in time and save my watch!”

”Go back in time? What did you do to Kim!?” Marinette sputtered in fear, “Why is he fading?”

Timebreaker tsked “I just took away all his energy, he totally deserves to disappear forever anyways for being such a fucking pain! And so do all of you!”

Juleka hid behind one of the trees, as Timebreaker let out a growl and began to lunge for Marinette. Juleka turned away before she could see what happened.

”Go back in time? Oh god she’s using our lives to fuel herself..” Juleka murmured in horror, before shaking her head as she looked around. “Wait- where’s Rose!?”

The blonde caught her vision and Juleka ran towards her.

”Rose!” She shouted

”Juleka-“

“We can’t be here he’s dangerous we need to go!” Juleka said frantically, taking Rose by the hand a leading her away before letting go as she hears the sounds of Rose’s puttering feet behind. _How am I gonna transform- no- I can’t think about that yet- I just need to get Rose to safety first-_

Juleka darted past a tree, she had expected Rose to have followed- but when she turned around, her stomach dropped as she saw her running after TimeBreaker.

”Rose no!” She yelled, grabbing onto her wrist- the blonde shook her head, jerking her hand away. That action alone was enough to break her heart.

”I can’t Juleka! We couldn’t help Alix! We’ve got to-“

“Please help me up!” Alix’s voice rang. Juleka watched as the akuma reached her hand out to Rose, collapsed on the ground. _No no no no!_ “I messed up please!”

”Okay” Rose said, reaching her hand out- then in seconds, Alix’s painful expression twisted into a sinister grin. She snatched Rose’s wrist and froze her in place.

Juleka’s blood ran cold as she watched her everything.. fade.

”Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others over herself! One minute! Yes!” Timebreaker giggled viciously, 

Plagg’s voice was a distant murmur.. Juleka was seething.. and all she saw was red- as she uttered.

”Plagg Claws out..”

...

”Two in a half minutes! You won’t be able to stop me where I’m going, Ladybug!” Timebreaker barked as she tagged a fallen Mylene. Her trail of frozen friends had not been stopped for a second. Even when the red hero arrived.

Timebreaker didn’t get to monologue more- as Juleka slammed her baton across Alix’s head, watching her clatter across the ground. Juleka could hear Ladybug gasp but, she was in the middle of tunnel vision. Her eyes focused on nothing but the girl in front of her.

The akuma growled in irritation as she skated around her, the disgusting scraping sound against the ground filled her ears as she darted across the arena. 

Timebreaker grinned deviously, skating around her before bolting forward to try and tag Juleka.

”DAMN IT ALIX! _I’LL KILL YOU!_ ” Juleka snarled, her eyes slitted and cold- she swore she saw a flicker of fear go across the akuma’s face, before switching back to annoyance.

Juleka stood rooted against the ground and spun out her pole, smacking Alix in the stomach and sending her flying across the pavement again. Juleka slowly stalked forward, ready to beat the little shit into a pulp. That wasn’t her friend-

”Panthera!”

She turned around to see Ladybug but her eyes narrowed and she spun around only to blink in surprise as she found Timebreaker already stumbling to her feet and beginning to skate away again.

”Damn it Ladybug _don’t distract me!”_ Juleka snarled. Ladybug’s face fell, a hint of confusion on her features as Juleka looked around to see where the blur of black and red went.

”ALYA-“

Juleka spun around in time to see Alya frozen, her phone stopped mid dropped as Timebreaker skidded rough across the street in efforts to stop. She _can’t turn if she’s going to fast._ _There’s your little weakness.._ Juleka thought, beginning to chase her.

”Panthera is something wrong?” Ladybug asked.

Juleka didn’t respond, her eyes pinpricks as her cold haggered breathes did nothing to calm her down. She ran faster, tail lashing as she leapt through the air and seeing Timebreaker slow as she attempted to turn towards a frightened Ivan, she tackled her across the ground.

”DAgh- DAMN IT! GET OFF YOU MANGY STRAY!” Alix snarled. Juleka caught her hand by the wrist and then the other one, pinning them both above the akuma’s head with one of her other hands- and slammed her fist across Alix’s face.

The force of the impact made her knuckles burn with pain before it numbed to nothing, while one half of Timebreaker’s visor shattered to glass pieces.

It was then that she managed to get one of her hands free and Juleka felt the air shoot out from her chest as she was yanked backwards by a familiar whizzing yo-yo.

Timebreaker growled, a small trickle of blood going down her now exposed face as tufts of her pink hair came beneath the helmet. Her face was twisted with rage as she wiped the blood off her cheek, and began to achingly stand again.

Ladybug bounced besides Juleka as the cat her shook with anger.

”Partner..” Ladybug softly said “What’s wrong, you can tell me!”

_Rose is dead._

”Just. Fix. Please.” Juleka rasped. Ladybug nodded besides her and began to swing her yo-yo.

”Of course, Panthera.”

Juleka didn’t know her last seconds of life would last like this. 

Ladybug’s calm voice seemed to.. tick right for her for some reason. It started to feel familiar for a moment that soothed her anger and she watched in slow motion as Ladybug threw her yo-yo forward before it was caught my Timebreaker-

Juleka realized she was about to see another piece of her life fade to nothingness because of her as Ladybug was yanked forward and dragged across the ground.

She ran forward, watching Alix’s hand reach closer- and closer- to her partner’s face. She felt her heart pounding- 

And Juleka threw herself in front of her.

It was like a shot of indescribable pain- and then nothingness- Juleka imagined death so much it felt unreal now- until this very moment as she felt the feeling of existence begin to drain from the area where Timebreaker’s palm hit her to her very eyes.

She closed them- and prayed- for Ladybug to win.

...

The race was surprisingly very exciting, Juleka was completely immersed for once? Maybe it was because it was Alix and Kim. She felt pumped and she giggled softly as she watched Rose excitedly bouncing on her feet next to her as they cheered.

”Come on Alix!” She shouted

“You got this I believe in you!” Rose exclaimed.

Thing’s were looking great. The distance was close, and she could see them approaching on their last lamp. She was ready to cheer her loudest and she could see Alix’s wide grin stretch wider and wider- until she finally heard the conversation happening feet by them.

Time seemed to slow for a moment and she could probably count the seconds of when everything went wrong.

_One._

”Chloe give it back.”

_Two._

”Why? What even is this dinky old thing she gave you?”

_Four._

”Chloe you know just as well as I do Alix is as well off as both of us. Don’t call it dinky she said it’s important to her.”

_Six._

Chloe scoffed with a sourness that felt new to Juleka

_Eight._

“...It’s probably worthless anyway..”

_Eleven._

”Chloe-“

”What the-“

It felt like dejavu for some reason, Juleka turned around faster than she realized, she saw Alix’s watch slip from Chloe’s fingertips as a bright blue light came from it- but instead of rolling across the ground and being run over by Alix which.. for some reason Juleka thought was going to happen-

_“My watch!”_

-A dark black figure sped through them- Juleka pulled Rose out of the way as the class gasped as the figure snatched the watch midair, before rolling across the ground.

Alix and Kim skidded across the finish line, right past the collapsed figure, though clearly noticing her as their faces widened with shock and confusion. The two skidded clumsily to a stop and turned around as the girl weakly stood up on her glowing roller skates, her entire face from what Juleka could see was obscured by her helmet, and her back was to them.

”Haha.. Hahahah.. HAAHahHAHAHAHAHAHaAhHAH!” The girl let out a loose shaking laugh, tracing her thumb over the silver of Alix’s watch. “IT _WORKED_!”

“What the-“

Juleka stepped back with the group, she didn’t like this. She didn’t like this. Alix’s eyes were widening as they all started stared at what was no doubt an akuma. Juleka stepped backwards, gripping tightly to her ring. _An akuma!? But there was no alert- fuck that doesn’t matter how do I get away-_

”Who the hell are you?! Get your hands off my watch!” Alix barked, 

“‘My watch’.. tch.. dumbass..” The akumatized girl chuckled hollowly, before finally turning to them. Juleka felt sick seeing what she knew was Alix’s face under the broken helmet. “..More like _our_ watch.”

What. The fuck.

_But Alix is right there- but there’s another one- what is going on!?_ Juleka thought, before looking at the class around her and shouting.

”RUN FOR IT!”

The class screamed and began to bolt- leaving Alix to stare mortified at herself.

Juleka skidded behind a tree, her eyes darting around to check where Rose was, who was with Ivan. Good. He could protect her. It was Panthera time-

_”DAMN IT ALIX! I’LL KILL YOU!”_

Juleka’s knees buckled for a moment. She felt.. suddenly very sick. What the..

”Focus Panthera..” She reminded herself, tapping her face. God this day had gone weird. “Plagg?”

”Yo.” The cat kwami said, flying out of her bag.

”Claws out!”

...

Back where Alix was, she found herself face to face with her own face. But god. Something was horribly different. Her eyes looked mad.

”...You killed.. everyone, for my watch?” Alix weakly sputtered in confusion, her eyes widened with shock and horror. What was she even looking at? How could this be possible.

“Not ‘you’.. _Us_.” Her akuma self grinned cruelly, as she began to twiddle with the watch in her hand “It was totally worth it too! All of those fucking jerks deserved it!”

”N-No.. no way-“ Alix rasped. No. That couldn’t be possible. She didn’t think that! How could she- Alix felt her knees buckle beneath her as she fell.

It was mortifying how proud Akuma Alix looked, “Way! And hell-“ A twisted smile went across her face as she held her watch in hand “-Maybe I’ll suck up some more energy! See if I can go back in time and save mom.”

”Save.. mom..?” She echoed weakly 

“I have the power to do anything I want! Or perhaps I should say... we.” Her akuma self grinned, stretching a hand forward. “Let’s both be Timebreaker! We can work together, go back in time, and save her.”

Alix’s heart sank- and to say she hadn’t weakly reached out for a moment would be a lie, but she paused. How could they save her?

”..Mom died from a sickness. How would we save her? It wasn’t our fault.” Alix weakly spoke. Timebreaker stared at with dead eyes.

”Tch. I knew I couldn’t fool you. There’s only space for one Alix here. And it’s gonna be me-“ That reaching hand turned, before reaching towards Alix’s face- and somewhere in her she knew she was going to die-

...

“-Two pretty girls? I’m in heaven.”

Timebreaker yelped as she was sent skidding across the ground. Panthera Noire cracked her neck to the side as she shortened her baton and pulled Alix to her feet.

”Stay steady, skater.” Juleka winked, pointing a thumb at the groaning akuma on the ground “I prefer you much better than Murder McGee over here.”

”She’s me though..” Alix muttered. Juleka’s face fell for a moment before patting her on the back.

”From a different time.” She reassured “Now get to safety, munchkin-“

”DAMN YOU PANTHERA!” Timebreaker snarled, weakly getting up as Alix began to roll away. “WHY DO YOU FUCK UP EVERYTHING!?”

Juleka rose an eyebrow “How rude.”

”I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS!” Timebreaker shouted, rolling forward and extending her arm out to touch her. Juleka yelped and jumped backwards, dodging her hand by inches and grabbing her by the wrist- sending her flying, though the akuma managed to flip through the air and roll across the ground.

”Will you get me for that too?” She quipped as Timebreaker roared with anger,

”Don’t let her touch you, Panthera! Your life depends on it!”

Ah! There was her second favorite voice. Juleka looked up to see Ladybug flipping down towards them.

”Which life? I’ve got nine so you’ll have to be specific!” Juleka purred, Ladybug turned to her with a sudden intense look of seriousness. It looked.. actually kinda scary- 

“I’m being serious, Panthera!” Ladybug shouted “The akuma is in her rollerblades we’ve got to fix this!”

”On it, Bug, no sweat.” She winked. Timebreaker snarled and began to circle around them, sparks practically shooting off her feet.

”Once I deal with you fuckers, I’ll be able to further back in time ” She spat, twirling her watch in hand. “I shouldn’t have trusted anyone with this. But now that I’ve fixed this, I know better, so now, to repay Hawkmoth and get more of what I want!”

”We’ll see about that!”

Timebreaker shot towards them, Juleka threw her pole forward, blocking her attack as she sent the girl spinning. Timebreaker tsked, beginning to loop around Trocadero and tagging multiple people and plants around her, Juleka watched the meter in her roller skates begin to grow brighter.

“Time to blow through you losers!” She growled.

”I think she’s stopped running away, Partner!” Juleka yelped, as the girl began to shoot forward only for the sound of a whizzing yo-yo to interrupt them.

Timebreaker was sent flying again much to her very virtual frustration as-

What.

”Do you guys need a hand?” Ladybug shouted from above the steps. Juleka’s head swiveled from the Ladybug next to her and the one up there. Uh. Uh. What?

Timebreaker huffed and began to skate around again.

This OTHER LADYBUG landed right next to her, preparing to fight, she looked more casual and ready, like her normal Bug, but, what, wh, Juleka was still having her brain catch up a little before TIMETRAVEL smacked in the face again and said STUPID.

”Well Ladies? Got a plan?” She purred, she always found it easier to go with the flow with this girl.

”Timebreaker is impossible to keep up with on land.” The first Ladybug said. “I know from experience.”

”So you’re the one from the future then, where were you?” Juleka asked to her Bug.

”Uh, busy?” Ladybug gave an awkward smile. Eh, she’ll take it. “But I agree, so that means...”

”Get her where she can’t dodge! In the air!” Future Past Ladybug nodded. The two girls shared a look and threw up their yo-yos.

”Lucky charm!”

Juleka’s tail flicked from side to side as a jar dropped into Future Present’s arms and an empty trash can in hers.

”What are we supposed to do with this?”

Juleka clicked her tongue, seeing Timebreaker tag some people out of existence.

”Yeah I’ll let you two figure that out, I’ll go stop Bad Touch Girl and buy you two some time-“

”Wait-“

Juleka paused, finding her tail yanked a little by Future Present Bug. Her eyes were wide with concern before softening.

”Please be careful.”

Juleka gave her a thumbs up and ran.

Catching up to Alix was a struggle, but seeing the trail of neon sparks going around the track, Juleka got an idea. There was a trickle of genius she wasn’t sure where she got from-

_She can’t turn if she’s going to fast. There’s your little weakness.._

-But she hoped this would be worth the property damage.

”Cataclysm!” She shouted, before scraping her bubbling claws across one of the tall pillars around them. It crumbled in front of the time traveling villain and she watched as Timebreaker screeched to a clumsy halt, her speed breaking immediately as she struggled to turn around before crashing into a wall of rock.

Timebreaker kept skating, and Juleka watched as she started to skate towards the two Ladybugs again, who was accompanied by Alix who was helping put up what looked to be a ramp.

Future Past Ladybug splashed the jar across the ground, showing an oily liquid that sent Timebreaker spinning- but unable to slow down, Juleka watched with imaginary popcorn as the akuma was sent flying off the ramp like a looney toons character.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo forward with a shout, yanking the roller skate off of Timebreaker’s foot and sending her tumbling into the ground. There was a loud crunch, but luckily it wasn’t bones as Juleka hustled over- seeing the akuma holding two, what might’ve been identical pocket watches, if not for the fact that both were crushed to pieces.

Alix picked hers up, her face distraught but she managed to speak in realization, “You broke dad’s watch, huh.”

”Chloe fucking dropped it.. I was just- trying to get it back..” Timebreaker muttered, her head hanging from her shoulders. Alix looked like she flinched for some reason.

”Cool motive! Still murder! Partner?” Juleka called out, tilting her head back to the ladybug hero.

”You're work of evil is done for little akuma! Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug shouted, snapping the roller skate in half and snatching the akuma.

”Does she actually do that every time?” Alix asked in a stage whisper, leaning a little to the cat hero.

”Every time.” Juleka nodded.

Ladybug released the pure white akuma with a smile “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

The dark energy bubbled off of Timebreaker, revealing a very tired copy of the Alix next to her. 

“Glad that’s.. mostly over with.” Future Past Ladybug sighed with relief.

”What happened..” The Other Alix mumbled, before looking up at herself in shock “What the- shit my watch-“

”It’s still broken, uh, both of ours..” Alix said weakly, her shoulders dropping a little “This is gonna be hard to explain, uh, for both of us. Oh god this is about to give me a headache.”

”Not for long hopefully!” Future Past Ladybug smiled, holding up the empty red and black jar she had summoned “A quick miraculous cure could help fix all this.”

“Awesome plan” Ladybug smiled, Juleka looked around a little. Actually, she did have one more question...

”Before you do that, and if you don’t mind us asking, where is...” Juleka started, though the words ‘me’ died on her lips as she stared at the Future Past Ladybug.

The second Ladybug stared at her with those wide and glossy eyes that looked like they were on the brink of tears, she pushed past her partner and embraced Juleka in a bone crushing hug.

”I’m so sorry..“ is all she said- her voice soft and shaking “I couldn’t save you..”

Juleka’s eyes flickered to Her Ladybug in horror, their eyes widening at the realization of what had happened in the other timeline.

The Future Past Ladybug gave a sad smile, pulling away and giving Her Ladybug a gentle nod, holding up the lucky charm she summoned. Ladybug took it gingerly from her hands.

”I don’t want to send you to a time where everyone’s gone..” Ladybug said softly to her self. Future Past Ladybug laughed hollowly.

”Then I suppose we’ll have to have faith, you need to fix your present first though.” She responded. Juleka’s ears flattened against her head as Ladybug nodded.

”Miraculous Ladybug!” They both shouted, and Juleka watched as the flurry of ladybugs carried over the two identical girls, leaving one behind. Juleka stumbled for a moment, feeling them rush towards her as well, feeling a rush of stale emotions dry on her tongue, and fuzzy memories far at the back of her mind.

Shaking her head, she watched as other objects began to rematerialize, including people. The two Alix’s were washed over by Ladybugs, leaving one behind as well, holding a fixed watch in her palm.

”I’m glad it’s fixed but.. was I wrong to hand this over to my friends..?” Alix murmured, Juleka’s ear twitched as two different sets of events began to crash in her brain.

”Nah, I’d say you were playing it pretty smart and safe. I guess accidents just happen though.” Juleka shrugged. Alix nodded thoughtfully to that. “Maybe inform your friends that pocket watches can go into pockets?”

Alix just chuckled. As civilians, and most specifically her class, began to filter back into Trocadero- Panthera heard her ring beep. Guess her time, ha, was almost up.

“Until next time, Partner.” She smiled, sending the mysterious red hero a wink, before pole vaulting away to detransform. 

Stepping out from behind one of the trees, Juleka rejoined the group hearing the wave of different apologies.

”I should’ve just put it in my pocket, I’m sorry” Adrien weakly smiled. Alix was laughing.

”Dude it’s fine, really”

”Although your akumatized self interrupted the match, it was a victory by Alix by approximately 4.567 inches.” Max chuffed, as he adjusted his glasses “As this bet’s referee, I decree that Alix Kubdel has freed us all of a whole school year of Kim’s bets!”

The class cheered as Kim groaned, though half heartedly as he just pulled Alix into a noogie. Looks like everything was right in the world again, thank god.

Though Juleka’s smile weakened a little.

What could’ve happened in that time? And why does she feel so... torn?

...

Alix yawned. She was.. deeply exhausted. 

Today was a wreck of a birthday but, it was nice, to celebrate her birthday again. Even though her day was a living hell before that. _I can’t believe I hurt everyone like that as Timebreaker.._

What terrified her more than see her own voice in the cracked opening of that motorcycle like helmet was the fact that now she could feel the faded memories of anger and bloodlust still exist far within her.

She sighed, a small smile gracing her features as she stared at her watch, running a finger over it. She really did kill for this thing, Alix wasn’t sure if that was a thing she was supposed to be proud of.

But something was sure, Alix felt incredibly attached to it. She flicked it open, staring at the soft glowing hologram of the pocket watch. It was like a low draw to it, she was gonna keep protecting this thing for all time.

She passed by a tattooed woman with fluffy red hair, goggles, and a leather jacket, as she mindlessly walked across the street to her home. Alix couldn’t wait to see her family soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ALIX GOT HER SCREEN TIME!
> 
> Also I wanna make a quick shout out to Ronoken, who made the awful Young Adult Novel bit and my buddies Symphonic Scream and xSpartanxHunterx for sinpiring me with how to write Alix.
> 
> So uh, yeah this was kinda out fo the blue my apologies! I’ve just been wanting to write this for so long but it’s been far too long since I already wrote the Ripples In Time chapter of Panthera that I felt like it was too late to properly write Timebreaker until now.
> 
> Hope I made up for it and I hope you enjoyed, and hey, if you haven’t read my Panthera Noire au, welcome! Go ahead and read the main series too if you liked this! Took some liberties and had some fun.


End file.
